roblox_medieval_warfare_reforgedfandomcom-20200215-history
Gates
The Gate is one of the structure that could be purchased from the Kingdom Builder for a value of 750 Gold Coins. Use The use of the Gate is not to let in or out of the same kingdom or others Kingdoms, also is the most bulbous point of the kingdom as the walls are indeferable, allowing players to invade others also being a way to get a flag. Evolution of the Wall Version 1.0.0 In this version of the game the Gate have a percentage instead of damage in which it will tell how much will it resist, being the realms of redcliff, korblox and overseer that has Gate, except nomads that has not that Gate that covers it from anothers Kingdoms , being inevitable to die several times to get kills easily that's why we must hurry that our king with the treasure pays the Kingdom Builder Version 2.0.0 in this version the Gate no longer have to buy them from the Kingdom Builder as it is a fundamental part and remain of the kingdoms, in addition the Korblox Gate changed much respect in the previous version since the gate already has a lever that also opens a place wider and more mobile for players, but even the nomads still has no Gate and are still easy to kill in their kingdom and get easy kills Version 3.0.0 In this version there were not many changes to kingdoms of redcliff, korblox and overseer, but of Greywolf that before was nomads, it saves if it has walls and a Gate that covers it and more that it has to take care of the flags Trivia * The entrance was often the weakest part in a circuit of defences. To overcome this, the gatehouse was developed, allowing those inside the castle to control the flow of traffic. In earth and timber castles, the gateway was usually the first feature to be rebuilt in stone. The front of the gateway was a blind spot and to overcome this, projecting towers were added on each side of the gate in a style similar to that developed by the Romans. The gatehouse contained a series of defences to make a direct assault more difficult than battering down a simple gate. Typically, there were one or more portcullises – a wooden grille reinforced with metal to block a passage – and arrowslits to allow defenders to harry the enemy. The passage through the gatehouse was lengthened to increase the amount of time an assailant had to spend under fire in a confined space and unable to retaliate * Gatehouses made their first appearance in the early antiquity when it became necessary to protect the main entrance to a castle or town. Over time, they evolved into very complicated structures with many lines of defence. Strongly fortified gatehouses would normally include a drawbridge, one or more portcullises, machicolations, arrow loops and possibly even murder-holes where stones would be dropped on attackers. In some castles, the gatehouse was so strongly fortified it took on the function of a keep, sometimes referred to as a "gate keep". In the late Middle Ages, some of these arrow loops might have been converted into gun loops (or gun ports). Reference External Link * Medieval Gate * Gatehouse Gallery RobloxScreenShot03042015 065736014.png RobloxScreenShot03042015 064906233.png RobloxScreenShot03042015 064703960.png RobloxScreenShot05032015 133555112.png RobloxScreenShot05032015 133549867.png RobloxScreenShot07032015 130432556.png Nub is begging our king to buy the weapon shop..png RobloxScreenShot20180605_132142211.png Category:Wiki content Category:Money Category:Kingdoms Category:Kingdom Builder Category:Factions Category:Color Kingdoms Category:Game Mechanics Category:Flag